


Of Course

by Allthegoodnamesaretakenwastaken



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthegoodnamesaretakenwastaken/pseuds/Allthegoodnamesaretakenwastaken
Summary: Neither Chris nor Eva felt the need to overthink what they were.Although they were, of course, something.





	Of Course

When Chris first learned that he got accepted to the one-year mandatory military service, he was very excited to find out he was going up to Northern Norway, and less excited that it wouldn’t be before January. He was hoping to start in August. He could, in theory, get out of the service. The mandatory military service wasn’t nearly as mandatory these days as it once had been. But Chris wanted in, just as most people his age. And having 6 months ‘off’, also meant he had some time to relax a bit, and not stress about the future. He had a plan for the next 18 months. He could figure out all the rest later. 

Most people from Oslo usually went to Trondheim or Bergen, or, well, anywhere else than Oslo to study once the fall came. Or they were doing their military service from August on, mostly outside Oslo.  
Or chose to move to London with their girlfriends to desperately try to please their fathers. 

Chris approved of all those options. Well, he was kind of skeptical to one of them.

Chris himself stayed at home with his parents, got a part-time job and could save up some money. He was still hanging out with the few people he knew who’d chosen to study in Oslo. Or Borkis who was doing his service as a royal guard and would get leave most weekends. His parents assumed a year in the army would be good for their son, as it was no secret that most boys who went grew tremendously during it.  
Not that Chris hadn’t started maturing, at least some. Less partying, more working and a bit more focused on his future. Not that he didn’t go out or had stopped partying. He needed to keep some of his reputation intact, as well as maintained his alcohol tolerance that he had worked very hard for. But he had definitely grown the last year. Yet, Chris definitely still went out in Oslo. .  
He also kept finding himself attending high school parties.  
All in all, although still eager to go up north and start his service, Chris was happy staying longer in Oslo. Especially as a certain somebody was still in Oslo too.  
**  
Chris’s parents knew he was still out and about, and hanging out with friends, although both appreciating having their son home a little longer, and a little more at home. Especially his mum. 

“Who are you texting?”  
All the Schistads were sitting in the sofa, having all had Friday tacos together, and was now watching the weekly humour panel show which was the Friday night ritual. It had for a long time been for Chris as well, until partying became a lot more important than hanging out with his parents and his sister. But tonight, there wasn’t anything on.  
Chris looked up from his phone, registering that his mum had said something.  
“What?”  
“Who are you texting that makes you smile like that?”  
Chris hadn’t even realised he had been smiling.  
“I bet it’s a girl”, his younger sister, Caroline, said.  
Chris rolled his eyes and put his phone face down next to him on the sofa.  
“It so is!”  
“Is it someone we should meet?” his mother smiled expectantly.  
“If he somehow can convince her to even go on a second date with him” Caroline teased.  
Chris ignored them and checked his phone for a reply from Eva. 

He also ignored the thought that suddenly appeared in his mind. The thought that he wouldn’t really mind having Eva meet his family, (even though they would without a doubt do their best to embarrass him. Which his sister absolutely did). Or that he wouldn’t really mind meeting Eva’s mum one day.

He would, of course, eventually meet Eva’s mum. Not exactly the way he had planned, but he was still happy with the way he handled it. He was raised well after all.  
But for now, he ignored the thought, and ignored his sister’s teasing when she caught him, involuntarily smile again when reading Eva’s reply.  
**  
When Eva learned that Noora was going to London she wasn’t very excited. When she learned that Noora was coming back to Oslo, however, she was very excited. Less excited about having Noora back with a broken heart though.  
Eva, herself, was currently far from having a broken heart. She was really growing and coming out of her former shell. The girl squad was the best friends one could ask for, and she was so grateful for them. No wonder Jonas had been jealous. They helped her grow and she loved spending time with them.  
Eva had started looking back at her relationship with Jonas, losing more and more of the rose-tinted view she’d once had of him. She would later in life realise just how toxic their relationship had been, although she would never really blame Jonas. He never intended to be cruel, she reckoned. She pinned it on immaturity. Eva had realised that something was not healthy in their relationship and broken up with him. Realising that she had to put herself first. And she was, and probably should be even more, proud of herself for that. A lot of people would not learn that lesson until later in life. Some would never learn it.  
Eva had also learned to enjoy casual hook-ups, a new-found confidence, and well, alcohol. Although she was still working on her alcohol tolerance. Again, she was often grateful and thanking her friends for getting her home.  
It wasn’t like her whole life were about hook-ups. But she did have occasionally fun. She fully respected that that wasn’t the right things for others, and thought she should get the same respect back. Although she didn’t really care about those few who didn’t.  
She liked to believe Noora’s claim that girls who called other girls sluts were more likely to get chlamydia.  
*  
“So, tell me about what’s been going on in your life. I would love to know.”  
Eva shrugged. She appreciated that her mother really did try whenever she was home. She’d been home almost all summer, but her travels had picked up again during the fall. 

“Nothing new really. As I’ve told you, Noora came back from London, meaning I have chance to pass Spanish.” Eva shrugged again. “Nothing else really.”

Anne-Marit looked over at her daughter, slightly sceptical.  
“Everything good with the girls?”  
Eva nodded. Her mother had actually met everyone in the girl-squad, highly approved all of them and not asked a single question about Ingrid and Sara since she’d learned about the incident. Eva was grateful about both.  
“Any, any boys that you have your eyes on? Anyone I should meet?”

Eva’s mind suddenly went to Chris. Then she put it away. Her mum did not need to meet him.  
Anne-Marit would, of course, meet him, albeit in a slightly unconventional way. Although, Eva would be thankful and grateful for her mother’s handling of the situation, she would be feeling slightly awkward afterwards when her mother would want to know more about Chris, and why she hadn’t heard or met him before.  
Right now, however, Eva didn’t feel she needed to talk about him at all, even though she did wonder, just for a quick second, how Chris dealt with parents. She had a suspicion he could woo parents annoyingly well. And that he had the ability to make her mother love him. (He would, of course). But that was not anything to think about right now. Neither was whether his family would like her.  
**  
Chris looked at Eva as she spoke to what she assumed was Sana. The phone call had interrupted them watching Netflix in her bed snuggled up, escaping the rainy and rather miserable November night.  
This was nice. It was always nice being around Eva. If William still were around, he’d probably ask a whole lot of questions, and Chris would have to think about things more. But as for now, things were nice. No, not nice. They were great. Maybe even more than great. And he didn’t have to think or overanalyse anything. He could just enjoy whatever they had. Because they did definitely have something. They had never spoken about being exclusive, and they did hook up with others. Or, they at least had when they started their friends with benefits arrangement when he was russ back in May. Which had continued into the summer. And somehow into the fall and still were a thing. Although, he did find himself being more and more exclusive. He wasn’t quite sure exactly when he started basically only hooking up with Eva. But he didn’t feel like dwelling on it. If he were to think about it he’d probably call it literally friends with benefits. Or maybe really great friends with benefits. But there was no need for labels. They were Eva and Chris, Chris and Eva. That was enough for now. 

Chris would, of course, realise months later what he probably had, deep down, wanted for a long time. He wanted to be in an official relationship with Eva. It’d take another two months to muster up the courage to tell her. And a very lame attempt at playing it cool and casual, which, considering the response, was an attempt he would be happy to have gone with.  
This November night, however, Chris was happy with whatever they were. Even if he did realise that some could easily mistake it for a relationship. But for now, he didn’t have to think about that.

***  
“So, what’s actually up with you and Chris?”  
Eva put her phone down next to her on her bed and looked at Noora who was slouching on her bed during what had turned into a very long study break from Spanish.  
“Sorry?”  
“What’s going on with you and Chris? I know that you told Girl-Chris that you were just friends with benefits ages ago, but you keep smiling when you’re texting him. And yes, before you argue, I know you’re texting him.”  
Eva rolled her eyes.  
“We’re just friends. With benefits. Like, fine, we’ve actually become friends, but also with the benefits. That’s all.”  
Noora smiled, “If you say so.” 

Eva could’ve sworn she saw a sad shadow pass Noora’s face, before she shook it off, as if shaking off a thought she didn’t want to dwell on. Eva didn’t have to guess what, or rather whom, Noora had been thinking off, but chose not to comment. This was not the time.  
Eva’s eyes involuntary went to her phone, the second it lit up with a reply from the boy they had been discussing.  
Eva didn’t need to dwell on what she and Chris were. They were friends with benefits, the type that was actually friends. And that was that. She was happy with that. She didn’t need to think about labels.

Of course, Eva would, months later properly dare to entertain the thought of them being something more. Then, it would take several cliché attempts from Chris of wooing her, after he had first brought it up, and a conversation with Chris’s name twin, before she would believe it would actually be possible. And she would still be scared.

But for now, Eva saw no need for thinking about a future. She was happy with being friends with benefits and being Chris and Eva. Eva and Chris. Even if all her friends occasionally would hint at what they had was an unofficial relationship. Which she in one way could understand why they thought. Even though she didn’t feel like thinking about it herself.  
**

It did come a time where both Eva and Chris had to properly think about it all.  
It was June and they were sitting on a bench in a park, basking in the sun. None of them really knew what to say. In a strange way, the silence between them were comfortable and familiar despise the conversation they both knew was about to break it. Any second now. The question was just who would start.  
It ended up being Chris. 

“You told me you didn’t want to be with me”.  
He didn’t look at her, but there was no trace of defensiveness in his voice. 

Eva licked her lips.  
“You told me you did.”  
She looked ahead just as Chris. There was no trace of accusation in her voice.  
“Are you ready though?”  
“For what? A relationship?”  
Chris nodded.  
“Honestly? I don’t know,” Eva shrugged. 

“Well…In that case”.

Eva was quiet for a moment, furrowing her brows as she was thinking and weighing her words.  
“I’m not ready. Not with anyone” Eva finally said, before adding “Yet.”  
That made Chris smile.

“I guess it would be bad timing anyway. I’m most likely going away studying once I’m done with my service, and you got your russ period, and then you’ll probably leave to some fancy university.”  
Eva rolled her eyes at that.  
“What?” Chris protested. “I’ve told you you're one of those brainy girls. Guys worth having around like it”.

Eva smiled.  
“So, I guess this is it then.”  
“I guess it is. At least for now.”  
“Take care of yourself”  
“You too Chris.” 

For once they had thought about it. And talked about it. 

Eva and Chris left in opposite directions. Neither of them really knew how to feel about it all.  
It wasn’t like they’d been together. Not properly and officially anyway. It was more a kinda thing. Just, well Chris and Eva. Eva and Chris. That was it.  
Besides, were either of them really ready for the real thing? The two of them would probably be a mess anyway. Even though they both understood each other and accepted each other’s history, faults, mistakes and was proud, encouraging and supportive of the others growth.  
Never mind that their conversations and touches had become more and more comforting, meaningful and cherished. Still, most likely they'd probably be a mess. 

The hypotheical future was full of what would most likely be long distance and they were young. Besides, who got married to their “high school great friend with benefits, were both had cheated on their significant other with each other, but then started growing into themselves, both by themselves but also with the other persons help and accepted each other warts and all, sharing secrets and touches and made each other roar with laughter, think about things and all in all was a great friend and also a brilliant fit in bed” anyway. It was probably for the best. No reason to dwell too much about it or think about what could’ve been if they got together right then. 

They would, of course, get together, and, of course, get married in the end.  
Eva would look beautiful in her white dress, Chris would look sharp in his tuxedo. They would both take each other’s breath away and not be able to stop smiling, and the party would be one for the books. There would never be a question if they should have an open bar. Or that they would make each other extremely happy. Sometimes rather frustrated. But mostly extremely happy. Which they, of course, would. Fully knowing themselves, having, after growing side by side with each other’s help, kept growing without each other. And they would, of course, keep growing side by side again as a couple, as parents, as people. 

For now, however, they stopped thinking about being in a relationship with each other, and ‘what ifs’ or a shared future. And that was fine. Because they would get the timing right. They would both be ready, at the same time. ‘Yet’ did not have a time limit. They were not thinking about it, yet, deep down, they both knew that they would make it in the end. 

And they would, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually writing fanfiction, but thought I’d give it a try. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
